Das Baby von Seite 1
by Eiri-kun
Summary: Mitten in der Einöde hat die hochschwangere Ikari, Yui eine Autopanne. Zudem setzen in dieser unpassenden Situation die Wehen ein. Rettung naht in Gestalt eines attraktiven Fremden, der sich als Seguchi Toma vorstellt und Yui in das nächstgelegene Kranken


**Autor:** Janine Schuldt

**Disclaimer: **Toma Seguchi gehört nicht mir.. ich will kein Geld damit machen.. bla, bla, bla da ihr das ja alle kennt, brauch ich den Punkt ja nicht weiter ausbreiten..;-) Alle anderen charas sind aus meinen Kopf entstanden

**Inhalt: **Mitten in der Einöde hat die hochschwangere Ikari, Yui eine Autopanne. Zudem setzen in dieser unpassenden Situation die Wehen ein. Rettung naht in Gestalt eines attraktiven Fremden, der sich als Seguchi Toma vorstellt und Yui in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus fährt. Sie ist froh, ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben, denn von dem Vater des Kindes hatte sie sich nach einer kurzen Affäre getrennt. Toma fühlt sich stark zu Yui hingezogen, das er auch während der Geburt des Baby´s an ihrer Seite bleibt. Nach der Entbindung besucht er sie und ihren kleinen Sohn sehr häufig, aber seit Yui erfahren hat, das Toma der Chef von NG- Records und bereits verheiratet ist, gibt sie ihren starken Gefühlen für ihn keine Chance. Auf die Ranch ihres Vaters zurückgekehrt, liest Yui mit Ensetzen die übelsten Klatschgeschichten über sie und Toma. War sie nur ein billiger Werbegag, um auf seine Firma aufmerksam zu machen? Wütend reist sie zu ihm nach Tokyo …

**Paring: **Toma x Yui

**Kapitel: **Schätzungsweise 10 Kapitel. Kann mehr aber auch weniger werden..

**Genre: **Romantik, Humor

**Warnung: **Wer, Sirius, Am liebsten jede Nacht gelesen hat, gelesen hat, weiß ungefähr was ihm hier wieder erwartet. Ich hab Geschmack an Liebesromanähnlichen HP Fanfics schreiben gefunden.. -grins- Also, kann sehr schnulzig werden, und oft wird da nicht wirkliche Logik dazwischen sein.. loool Aber lasst euch davon nicht abhalten! Rewies sind sehr gern gelesen..

**1. Kapitel**

Schicksalsreiche Begegnung

So war das nun wirklich nicht geplant!

Ikari, Yui kämpfte gegen die aufkeimende Panik an und sah sich um. So weit der Blick reichte, erstreckte sich das flache Land. Außer der Wüstenlandschaft des Highways war nichts zu sehen. Die Straße zerschnitt wie ein graues Band die menschenleere Gegend und verschwand in der Ferne. Yui stand nun schon seit 10 Minuten hier, aber es war noch kein einziger Wagen vorbeigekommen.Als sie von der nächsten Schmerzwelle gepackt wurde, lehnte sie sich gegen den Wagen und bemühte sich, wie bei der Schwangerschaftsgymnastik zu atmen. Wieso hatte man ihr nicht beigebracht, was sie wirklich mußte? Was man tat, wenn einen mitten in der Wildnis die Wehen überraschten?Das schlimmste daran war, das es allein ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte sich unbeschreiblich dumm verhalten. Heute Morgen hatte sie im Abstand von dreißig Minuten Schmerzwellen erlebt. Danach war Ruhe eingetreten. Darum hatte sie angenommen, das es sich wie letzte Woche nur um falschen Alarm handelte. Beim ersten Mal war auch nichts geschehen.Jetzt war ihr natürlich klar, das es albern gewesen war, an einen Fehlalarm zu denken. Und noch alberner war es gewesen, in die Stadt fahren und Eier für Muffins holen zu wollen. Zu spät begriff sie, das dieser plötzliche Ausbruch von Energie und der Wunsch, zu putzen und zu backen, durch den Nestbauinstinkt ausgelöst worden war, von dem die Leiterin des Schwangerschaftskurse gesprochen hatte. Yui wünschte sich, zu Hause geblieben zu sein. Dann hätte sie abwarten können, ob die Schmerzen wiederkehrten. Stattdessen war sie in die Stadt gefahren und bei der Rückfahrt war sie von einem so heftigen Schmerz gepackt worden, das sie unwillkürlich das Lenkrad herumgerissen hatte. Der Wagen war im Straßengraben gelandet und nun saß sie an diesen trostlosen Ort fest. Das Auto lag halb im Graben, ein Reifen war geplatzt. Darüber hinaus war beim Unfall die Fruchtblase geplatzt. Das Fruchtwasser hatte ihr Kleid total durchnässt. Und schon wenige Minuten später hatte sie nächste Wehe eingesetzt.

Die junge Frau versuchte verzweifelt ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie mußte jetzt stark sein. Zwar war sie ganz allein, doch das war sie gewohnt. Schon immer war sie eine unabhängige Frau gewesen. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie mit neunzehn das Elternhaus verlassen. Die Kleinstadt in der jeder alles über jeden wußte, war ihr zu bedrückend gewesen. Ihr Vater und ihre drei älteren Brüder hatten sie mit ihrer Fürsorge erstickt. Alle hielten es für ihre Pflicht, sie vor sämtlichen Problemen des Lebens zu bewahren.Als sie herausfand, das sie schwanger war und dann auch noch von ihren Verlobten verlassen wurde, kehrte sie nur aus praktischen Überlegungen ins Elternhaus zurück. Es bedeutete nicht, das sie sich jetzt nicht mehr um sich selbst kümmern konnte.Um sich zu beruhigen, atmete sie tief durch und überlegte angestrengt. Es war klar, das sie nicht neben dem kaputten Wagen stehen bleiben konnte. Es brachte auch nichts, das sich wünschte, das Handy bei sich zu haben. Dad und Taiki hatten es zur Arbeit mitgenommen, damit sie im Notfall zu erreichen waren.Seit fast zwanzig Minuten war niemand an dieser Stelle vorbeigekommen. Möglicherweise würde sie noch Stunden warten, bis hier jemand vorbei kommen würde. Sie hatte ja die glänzende Idee gehabt, über den schnelleren Weg, aber auch kaum befahrenden Weg, den Highway zu fahren.Entschlossen holte sie ihre Tasche aus den Wagen und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. Dann ging sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Bis Osaka waren es fünfzehn Kilometer, doppelte so viele zu nach Hause. Nach ungefähr anderthalb Kilometern würde sie jedoch die Hauptstraße erreichen. Zwar war da auch nicht so viel Verkehr, doch da standen die Chancen erheblich besser, das sie jemand mitnahm.Während sie unverdrossen marschierte, bemühte sie sich, nicht an die Horrorgeschichten über Anhalterinnen zu denken. Außerdem versuchte sie zu ignorieren, wie heiß die Sonne brannte, wie durstig sie schon war und wie sehr sich ein Kilometer dehnte, wenn man hochschwanger war und alle 10 Minuten eine Wehe einsetzte.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Wagen hinter sich. Das Geräusch war so schwach, das es einen Moment dauerte, bis sie begriff, was es bedeutete. Hastig drehte sie sich um und schütze die Augen mit der Hand gegen die Sonne.Tatsächlich! Da hinten tauchte ein dunkler Punkt auf. Vor Erleichterung zitterten ihr die Knie so heftig, das sie beinahe zu Boden gesunken wäre. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das sie sich nur krampfhaft aufrecht gehalten hatte. Es war ein großer, dunkler und teurer Wagen. Yui fand das beruhigend.Ein so teurer Wagen passte zu einem anständigen Bürger und nicht zu einem irren Serienmörder, der es auf Anhalterinnen abgesehen hatte. Allerdings bedeutete es auch, das sie den Fahrer nicht kannte. In diesem Moment wurde sie erneut von einem heftigen Schmerz gepackt. Während sie sich zusammenkrümmte, hielt der Wagen neben ihr. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Schritte näher kamen, doch sie konnte den Kopf nicht heben und nicht einmal die Augen öffnen. Allein schon das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

„Ma´am, was ist los?"

Die Stimme des Mannes klang tief. Jetzt konnte sie seine Füße sehen. Er blieb ein Stück von ihr entfernt stehen und kam dann langsam näher.

„Ma´am?" wiederholte er misstrauisch. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Der Mann hatte sie jetzt erreicht. Der Schmerz ließ allmählich nach. Vorsichtig richtete Yui sich wieder auf und blickte in die schönsten grünen Augen, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Auch wenn es unmöglich war, wie sie ihn anstarrte, konnte sie nicht anders. Dieser Mann gehörte nicht hier her. Zu bequemen Halbschuhen trug er eine naturfarbene Jeanshose und ein kragenloses Hemd in der gleichen Farbe. Solche Sachen führten männliche Models in Modezeitschriften vor und sie standen ihm perfekt.Sein dichtes, blondes Haar, war hervorragend geschnitten und eine spur zu lang, was ihm die Ausstrahlung eines Rebellen verlieh. Trotz der absurden Situation, ging ihr Blick auf seine Lippen. Der Mund war fest und schön geformt.

„Wer sind denn Sie?" platzte sie heraus.

Er sah sie erstaunt an und erwiderte kühl:

„Der Mann, der angehalten hat, weil Sie scheinbar starke Schmerzen hatten."

„Es tut mir leid, das war unhöflich von mir. Ich war nur so … überrascht. Ich … ja, ich hatte Schmerzen und ich bin sehr froh, das sie angehalten haben."

Instinktiv legte sie die Hand auf den Bauch.

„Ich hatte eine Panne."

Sie drehte sich um und deutete zu ihrem Auto. Verblüfft stellte sie fest, wie nahe das Auto noch war. Ihr war die zurückgelegte Strecke endlos lang vorgekommen. Der Fremde richtete die grünen Augen unverändert kühl auf sie und musterte sie eingehend. Yui wurde verlegen, weil sie garantiert einen schlimmen Anblick bot. Sie war verschwitzt und staubig. Das lockige schwarze Haar, das sich ohnehin nie zähmen ließ, war vom Wind zerzaust. Das Kleid spannte vor ihren Bauch.

„Es tut mir leid, das alles muß auf Sie unmöglich wirken, aber ich … Vermutlich haben Sie es schon erraten. Die Wehen haben eingesetzt. Könnten Sie mich bitte in die Stadt bringen?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er bereitwillig und führte sie zum Wagen.

Vermutlich hatte sie sich geirrt und er war gar nicht misstrauisch, sondern nur überrascht gewesen.

„Danke", sagte sie, als er die Beifahrertür öffnete. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen."

Er setzte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr los.

„Mein Name ist Seguchi, Toma."

„Ich bin Ikari, Yui. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte sie höflich.

Sein Name kam ihr entfernt bekannt vor.

„Kommen Sie aus dieser Gegend?" fragte sie, um sich etwas von den Schmerzen abzulenken.

„Nein, ich bin nur auf den Weg nach Hause." beantwortete er lächelnd und warf ihr einen schnellen Seitenblick zu.

Die Frau betrachtete ihn musternd. Auch sein Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber woher nur? Der Kleidung und dem Wagen nach zu urteilen war er reich. Vielleicht ein Schauspieler? Er konnte auch Politiker sein oder ein Prominenter Geschäftsmann? Ein berühmter Anwalt? Er war groß und gut gebaut, wenn auch nicht so massig und muskulös wie zum Beispiel ein Footballspieler oder ihre Brüder. Doch lange blieb ihr nicht Zeit weiter über den Beruf des Fremden zu überlegen, den in diesen Moment wurde sie von der nächsten Schmerzwelle überrascht und vergaß Seguchi Toma vollständig. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen. Toma warf ihr einen Blick zu. Offenbar hatte sie Schmerzen, wollte es aber nicht zeigen. Ihr angespannter Körper verriet Kraft. Schönheit und Kraft. Den Kopf hatte sie gegen die Lehne gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Die Haut war hell und schimmerte, wie das für manche schwarzhaarige typisch war. Nur auf den Wangen hatte sie einige helle Sommersprossen. Sie hatte schöne volle Lippen, die Nase gerade und etwas zu kurz. Wahrscheinlich wirkten die Stupsnase und die Sommersprossen niedlich, wenn sie lächelte. Die schwarzen Locken waren nach hinten gekämmt und wurden von einen Band zusammengehalten. Viele hingen jetzt jedoch offen herunter und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Die Augen konnte er zwar nicht sehen, aber sie waren dunkelbraun. Er hatte sich vorhin jede Einzelheit gemerkt. Diese Liebe zum Detail hatte zu seinem Erfolg beigetragen, ebenso seine Ruhe. Auch anhaltende Krisen konnten ihn nicht erschüttern. Nur selten verlor er die Nerven oder zeigte, das er gelegentlich von schweren Sorgen geplagt wurde. In Moment wurde seine Nervenkraft jedoch hart auf die Probe gestellt. Toma war an täglichen Krisen im Musikgeschäft gewöhnt, nicht jedoch daran, eine schwangere Frau auf einen Highway aufzulesen. Er gab Gas, bis der Tacho hundertzwanzig Stundenkilometer anzeigte. Jetzt durfte er gar nicht daran denken, das er vorhin beim Anblick dieser Frau zuerst gar nicht anhalten wollte. In den letzten Jahren war er Fremden gegenüber sehr mißtrauisch geworden und der Ruhm hatte das nur verstärkt. Selbstverständlich wäre er nicht weitergefahren. Bei diesem Bild von Hilflosigkeit und Schmerz hätte er nicht einfach weiterfahren können, auch wenn es nur ein Trick gewesen wäre. Trotzdem war er mißtrauisch gewesen, als er sich ihr näherte. Es hätte sich ja auch um eine Falle handeln können, die sich so manche weiblichen Fans ausdachten, nur um ihn mal aus nächster Nähe zu sehen, um ihn anzufassen. Eigentlich hatte er kein Problem damit, sich von Frauen berühren zu lassen, doch nach der Zeit wurde das lästig.Dann hatte er die Panik in ihrem Blick und den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht gesehen und alle Bedenken vergessen. Es war klar, das sie Hilfe brauchte. An der nächsten Kreuzung bog er nach rechts ab und folgte dem Schild, das nach Osaka, zwölf Kilometer entfernt, zeigte..

„Tut mir leid", sagte Yui und Toma wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

Sie hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet. Der Schmerz schien nachzulassen. Gesicht und Haar waren verschwitzt.

„Was tut Ihnen leid?" fragte er.

„Das sie meinetwegen anhalten mussten und mich jetzt am Hals haben."

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken", meinte er lächelnd. „Und entschuldigen Sie sich nicht. Sie müssen schließlich das alles durchmachen. Ich fahre nur:"

Yui lächelte erschöpft. Er besaß eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung, eine Selbstsicherheit und innere Kraft, die auf sie wirkte. Sie setzte sich wieder gerade auf. Bis zum nächsten Schmerzanfall dauerte es bestimmt einige Minuten.

„Sie können mich in der Stadt vor der Polizei absetzen." erklärte sie.-

„Vor der Polizei?" fragte ihr Helfer erstaunt. „Sie müssen doch ins Krankenhaus!"

„In Osaka gibt es keines." erklärte sie gepresst.

Sie begann schon mit den Atemübungen für die nächste Schmerzwelle.

„Es ist in Kyoto!"

„In Kyoto?" fragte er etwas lauter.

Das war ja noch weiter weg. Er seufzte leise auf und warf der jungen Frau erneut einen Blick zu.

„Müssen Sie dorthin?"

Sie nickte und rang nach Atem.

„Fünfzig Kilometer", erwiderte sie, deutete nach Osten und versuchte, sich nicht von Schmerz unterkriegen zu lassen.

„Wenn ich Sie erst in Osaka absetzen soll, dauert es ja noch länger bis sie endlich in einen Krankenhaus sind. Und wie es aussieht, haben Sie nicht mehr solange. Ich werde sie dahin fahren." sagte Toma bestimmt und drückte das Gaspedal runter.

Yui nickte, weil sie gar nicht mehr widersprechen konnte. Außerdem ging es wirklich schneller. Sie brauchte nicht erst zu halten und ihre Lage erklären. Und sie war lieber mit diesem ruhigen Fremden zusammen, als mit ihren Bruder Taiki, der sie wahrscheinlich verrückt gemacht hätte, wenn er pausenlos redete, um sie von den Wehen abzulenken.

„Wir sollten uns anmelden und … " Er griff automatisch nach seinen Handy. „Verdammt, ich habe es nicht mitgenommen."

Heute wollte er nach dem Geschäftsessen alleine und ungestört sein. Darum hatte er Mika, seiner Frau, das Handy in die Hand gedrückt und war in sein Wagen gestiegen und losgefahren. Er sehnte sich nach einem oder zwei Tagen Frieden und Stille.

„Es tut mir leid", meinte er, doch die Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an.

Die Wehe hörte auf, bevor sie Osaka erreichten. Yui sah auf die Uhr, um den Abstand zur nächsten Wehe zu bestimmen.

„Biegen Sie an der Ampel links ab und fahren Sie dann immer geradeaus bis Kyoto", erklärte sie, als sie den Stadtrand erreichten.

„Das Krankenhaus liegt direkt am Stadtrand - zum Glück auf dieser Seite."

„Wird gemacht." erwiderte Toma so ruhig, als würden sie nur eine Spazierfahrt unternehmen, doch er betrachtete Yui besorgt. Er wußte nicht viel über Geburten, aber der Abstand zwischen den Wehen kam ihm ziemlich kurz vor. Er bog vorsichtig ab, damit Yui nicht durchgerüttelt wurde.

„Ich war früher oft in Osaka..." fing er an zu erzählen, um die junge Frau etwas anzulenken.

Er lächelte Yui an.

„Wohnen Sie auch in der Stadt?"

Yui schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, zurzeit wohne ich bei meinen Vater. Und der wohnt etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Er mag das Landleben."

„Versteh ich."

„Wo kommen Sie her?" fragte die junge Frau, um sich von den Schmerz abzulenken.

„Ich komm aus Tokyo. Meine Familie lebt dort." erzählte Toma.

Yui stöhnte unterdrückt auf und sah auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt … Fünf Minuten …"

Sie fuhren wieder auf eine ebenen, leeren Straße. Toma gab Gas, weil er allmählich nervös wurde. Ein Abstand von fünf Minuten erschien ihm viel zu knapp, vor allem wenn das Krankenhaus noch fünfzig Kilometer entfernt war. Nach der Wehe rang die schwarzhaarige nach Atem. Das Kleid war schweißgetränkt. Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte sie an die Ankündigung der Kursleiterin, das eine Schwester der werdenden Mutter Eiswürfel zum Lutschen geben würde. Toma stellte an der Klimaanlage die Temperatur niedriger ein.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Yui. „Wahrscheinlich frieren Sie."

„Ich hab schon mehr gefroren", entgegnete er und lächelte aufmunternd. „Wie sind Sie denn in diese Lage geraten?"

„Auf die übliche Art", entgegnete sie trocken.

Der Blonde lächelte über ihren Versuch, alles humorvoll zu nehmen. Die Lady hatte wirklich Mut. Das mochte er.

„Ich meinte, wieso Sie am Straßenrand von den Wehen überrascht wurden."

„Das war Dummheit. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Hause wurde ich von einer Wehe überrascht und kam vom der Straße ab. Ein Reifen ist geplatzt und vielleicht ist auch etwas mit der Achse passiert. Das Rad stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab."

„Soll ich jemanden verständigen, sobald wir das Krankenhaus erreichen?"

„Ja, wenn es Ihnen nicht zuviel Mühe macht", erwiderte sie dankbar. „Mein Vater. Ich schreibe Ihnen die Nummer auf."

Als sie sich umschaute, klappte Toma seine Sonnenblende herunter, riß ein Blatt von einem daran befestigten Block ab und reichte es ihr zusammen mit einem Stift. Yui schrieb den Namen ihres Vaters und die Nummer des Handys auf. Toma nahm das Blatt an sich und steckte es in die Brusttasche des Hemdes.

„Was ist mit ihrem Mann?"

„Ich habe keinen."

„Also gut, dann der Vater. Möchten Sie nicht vielleicht doch … "

Yui lachte kurz und schroff auf.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht vielleicht doch. Er ist in Chicago und weiß nicht Bescheid. Und wüsste er es, würde er sich um nichts kümmern."

„Oh."

Ihrem Atem hörte man an, daß die nächste Wehe begann. Sie legte die Hand auf den Bauch und zuckte zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Der Firmenchef war überzeugt, das noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen waren, eher erst drei. Es war gar nicht gut, das sich alles so schnell entwickelte. Die junge Frau stöhnte und atmete heftig. Noch nie hatte Toma sich so hilflos gefühlt. Er war daran gewöhnt, alles zu kontrollieren, aber in Moment konnte er jedoch gar nichts beeinflussen.

„Hoffentlich sind Dad und Taiki noch nicht heimgekommen und suchen mich." stieß sie hervor.

„Machen Sie sich doch darüber jetzt keine Gedanken. Sie haben genug andere Probleme."

Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und um ihr wenigstens irgendwie zu helfen, ergriff er ihre Hand. Yui klammerte sich dankbar fest und drückte hart zu, während sie den Schmerz über sich ergehen ließ. Als die Wehe endete, entspannte sich ihre Hand wieder, doch Yui ließ nicht los. Es fühlte sich gut an. Toma´s Händedruck war kräftig und beruhigend und das brauchte sie im Moment dringend.

„Mein Bruder Taiki sollte mir beistehen.." sagte sie und schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Verdammt, warum muß es zu früh kommen?"

Die Vorstellung, im Kreissaal auf sich gestellt zu sein, machte Yui Angst. Sie hatte fest mit Taiki´s Hilfe gerechnet.

„Taiki ist von allen am ruhigsten, müssen Sie wissen. Kisho… also er regt sich leicht auf. Er nimmt eine, zwar jeden Kampf ab, aber man kann sich nicht darauf verlassen, das er alles unter Kontrolle hat. Toyo ist zuverlässig, aber er kann keine Frau leiden sehen, schon gar nicht seine kleine Schwester. Dad ist darin noch schlimmer und Miki ist erst neunzehn."

Yui war klar, das sie unaufhaltsam drauflos redete, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören.

„Es kommt alles in Ordnung." sagte Toma und drückte tröstend ihre Hand.

Er fühlte sich sehr hilflos. Yui wurde von der nächsten Wehe gepackt und krallte sich an seiner Hand fest.

„Schreien Sie, wenn Sie möchten", forderte er sie auf.

Sonderbarerweise tat es ihm weh, sie so leiden zu sehen.

„Ich … will … nicht … schreien!" stieß sie keuchend hervor und schwieg, bis der Schmerz abebbte.

„Die Wehen kommen jetzt schon dicht hintereinander. Ich dachte, ich hätte noch mehr zeit, um dazwischen Kraft für die nächste zu sammeln. Im Kurs hat es stets geheißen, das sich das über Stunden hinzieht. Aber nun … Lieber Himmel, ich hoffe, wir schaffen es bis Kyoto."

Das hoffte Toma auch. Eigentlich fuhr er viel zu schnell, aber jetzt zeigte sich natürlich kein einziger Polizist. Im Moment hätte er sich darüber gefreut, im Rückspiegel zuckende rote und blaue Lichter zu sehen. Yui steckte ihn mit ihrer Panik an, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe und ließ sich den Stress nicht anmerken.Es waren die längsten zwanzig Minuten seines Lebens. Zwischen den Wehen redete Yui unaufhörlich und verstummte jedesmal, wenn der Schmerz einsetzte. Dann drückte sie seine Hand so fest, das die Fingernägel sich in seine Haut gruben. Toma hielt es aus und versuchte, Kraft und Ruhe auf sie zu übertragen. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreissen angespannt. Die Wehen kamen immer schneller hintereinander, bis er den Abstand auf eine Minute schätzte.Auf der Straße waren nun mehr Auto´s unterwegs. Reklametafeln tauchten auf. Ein oder zwei Gebäude waren zu sehen. Der Blonde hoffte, das dies schon die Ausläufer von Kyoto waren. Dann sah er, wie Yui es beschrieben hatte, am Stadtrand ein modernes, weißes Gebäude, unverkennbar ein Krankenhaus.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagte er aufmunternd. „Jetzt dauert es höchstens noch eine Minute."

Yui öffnete die Augen und erkannte ebenfalls das weiße Haus.

„Gott sei Dank". Flüsterte sie erstickt.

Auch Toma schickte ein Dankgebet zum Himmel. Er bog scharf in die Zufahrt und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen vor den Eingang des Krankenhauses, lief um den Wagen und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Yui lehnte schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen im Sitz. Ihr Gesicht war schweißbedeckt.

„Wir haben es geschafft."

Toma öffnete den Sicherheitsgurt, schob die Arme hinter ihren Rücken und unter ihre Beine und holte sie behutsam aus den Wagen. Sie öffnete die Augen und protestierte leise, als er sie hochhob.

„Schscht..", mahnte er lächelnd. „Verderben Sie mir doch nicht den großen Auftritt."

Yui lächelte leicht und lehnte dankbar ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während er zum Eingang eilte. Die automatischen Türen glitten zischend zur Seite. Im Warteraum saßen drei gelangweilte Leute, die bei seinem Erscheinen jedoch interessiert hochblickten.

Hinter einen erhöhten, hufeisenförmigen Pult saß eine Frau.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

„Ich brauche einen Arzt!" erwiderte er energisch. „Sind Sie blind?"

„Sofort, Sir."

Sie drückte einen Knopf und sah den blonden Mann wieder an und warf dann Yui, die immer noch auf seinen Arm war, einen Blick zu.

„Eine Schwester kommt gleich. Liefern Sie die Patientin ein?" sagte sie ruhig und mit wenig Interesse für die hochschwangere und langsam schwerwerdene Frau in den Armen des Mannes.

„Sie bekommt ein Kind!"

Wenn er wie jetzt schrie, was selten vorkam, scheuchte er stets alle in seiner Umgebung hoch. Zum Glück schob eine Schwester eiligst eine fahrbare Trage herein. Toma legte Yui vorsichtig darauf. Die Schwester fühlte den Puls der jungen Frau und sah Toma ruhig an.

„In welchen Abständen kommen die wehen?" fragte sie ebenfalls ruhig.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Frau einliefern …", sagte die Frau hintern Pult hartnäckig,

„… müssen Sie diese Formulare ausfüllen."

Sie streckte den Firmenchef ein Klemmbrett entgegen. Genervt nahm es der Blonde entgegen.

„Ich kann das nicht ausfüllen. Muß das denn sofort sein?" fragte er und strich sich mit der Hand durch sein blondes Haar. „Sie braucht auf der Stelle Hilfe!"

Yui hörte, wie die beiden sich zankten, litt Schmerzen und war nahe daran, in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie vermisste, sie sanfte und beruhigende Hand von Toma.

„Diese Hilfe bekommt sie ja, Sir!"

Die angestellte deutete auf die Schwester, die Yui in einen der kleinen Untersuchungsräumen fahren wollte. Betont geduldig griff sie nach einen Kugelschreiber.

„Wenn sie mir jetzt den Namen nennen können, Mr.." fing sie an und sah Toma nun doch leicht genervt an.

„Verdammt, wieso interessiert Sie mein Name?" zischte der Blonde nun.

„Ikari, Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuui…." schrie die hochschwangere auf ihrer Liege, während die Trage im Untersuchungsraum verschwand.

„Ich bin angemeldet!" kam es noch aus den Raum.

„Oh."

Die Krankenschwester warf Toma abermals einen genervt, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, Ikari-san, hätten Sie mir das gleich gesagt."

Sie tippte den Namen in den Computer ein, klickte etwas mit der Maus herum, als sie fand, was sie suchte.

„Ja, hier ist es."

Sie drückte eine Taste und der Drucker ratterte los. Mit einen eingeübten Lächeln, riß sie das Blatt ab und reichte es Toma.

„Hier bitte, Ikari-san."

„Vielen herzlichen Dank", erwiderte der Blonde betont höflich und nahm das Blatt an.

„Könnten Sie jetzt bitte diese Nummer anrufen?" fragte er und reichte ihr den Zettel, auf den Yui die Telefonnummer ihres Vaters geschrieben hatte.

„Das ist ihr Vater. Sagen Sie ihm, das sie hier ist."

Er wollte sich gerade von der unhöflichen Frau abwenden, als er ein räuspern hörte. Leicht gereizt, biss er sich auf die Lippen und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das Telefon des Krankenhauses nicht für ..." setzte die Frau an, doch der böse Blick von Toma, ließ sie verstummen.

„Lady!"

Toma beugte sich vor und richtete die grünen Augen eiskalt auf sie. Damit hatte er schon mächtige Geschäftspartner und sogar Stars eingeschüchtert.

„Sie waren vom ersten Moment an unmöglich. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, das jeder von Ihren Vorgesetzten bis zur Verwaltungsspitze dieses Krankenhauses, ganz zu schweigen von der öffentlichen Presse und meinen Anwälten, haargenau erfährt, wie widerborstig, unsensibel, starrsinnig und grade zu unmenschlich Sie sich verhalten haben, sollten Sie jetzt diese Nummer anrufen und äußert freundlich diesen Herren erklären, dass seine Tochter soeben das Kind bekommt. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" sagte Toma mit äußerst ruhigen Ton.

Auf seinen Lippen lag dieses typische lächeln. Er hatte genug von dieser Frau. Viel mehr machte er sich Sorgen um Yui. Die Frau sah ihn nur groß und überrrascht an, nickte aber dann stumm. Toma nickte ebenfalls, nahm den Computerausdruck und ging in den Untersuchungsraum.

Yui war mit einen Laken zugedeckt, während ein Arzt sie untersuchte. Eine Schwester wandte sich von Wandtelefon ab und lächelte Yui und Toma an.

„Ich habe Ihren Arzt abgerufen. Er wird in einer Viertelstunde hier sein." sagte sie.

„So lange halte ich nicht durch.." presste Yui schmerzhaft vor.

Die Schmerzen hörten gar nicht mehr auf. Sie merkte kaum noch, wann die eine Wehe zu Ende war und die nächste begann. Und jetzt setzte in ihren Leib auch noch ein Druck nach unten ein, der nach Befreiung verlangte.

Als sie Toma hinter sich fühlte, streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Toma ergriff sie und Yui klammerte sich an ihm fest, als wäre seine Hand ein Rettungsring. Bisher hatte sie noch nie solche Angst gehabt.

„Atmen nicht vergessen.." sagte eine Schwester zu Yui, die sofort einen giftigen Blick zurück bekam.

Die Schwester lächelte sie nur an und machte ihr die Atemübungen vor. Die junge Frau knurrte leise und drückte die Hand von Toma fester.

„Ich … weiß … wie man ATMET…" fauchte sie und kniff die Augen zu, als die nächste Wehe kam.

„Muttermund vollständig geöffnet.." warf der Arzt ein. „Bringen Sie sie auf die Gynäkologie! Schnell!" wies er an.

Die Schwester rief einen Pfleger und schob die Trage aus den Raum. Eine Schwester lief schon voraus und drückte den Rufknopf des Aufzuges. Toma hielt Yui´s Hand weiterhin fest und eilte neben der Trage her. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis der Aufzug endlich kam. Yui drückte die Hand des Blonden fester, stöhnte, spreizte die Beine und drückte die Füße gegen die Liegefläche.

„Sie presst.." bemerkte der Pfleger.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht…" mahnte die Schwester Yui.

Yui atmete hektisch ein und aus. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu schlitzen gezogen.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, das ich darf und was nicht…" keifte sie unter Schmerzen.

„Ich will es endlich raus haben.. Ich will pressen.." fauchte sie und Toma quietschte selbst kurz auf, als seine Hand immer mehr gequetscht wurde.

Die Schwestern taten das gefauche der Schwangeren mit einen Lächeln ab. Schließlich war das nicht die erste Geburt, die sie mitmachten.

„Versuchen sie durchzuhalten.." sagte die Schwester nur ruhig.

„Sagen sie mir das nicht.. sondern ihm.." presste Yui hervor und deutete auf ihren Bauch.

Die Pfleger schoben die Trage in den Aufzug und als die Türen sich erneut öffneten, verließen sie hastig den Aufzug. Die eine Schwester, die schon mal vorgeeilt war, kam mit einen Stapel grüner Bekleidung und einen Mundschutz entgegen und drückte diese Toma in den Arm.

„Hier, Sie müssen die sterilen Sachen anziehen" erklärte sie fröhlich.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er verständnislos und starrte auf die grünen Sachen.

„Sie müssen sich umziehen", wiederholte die Schwester geduldig.

Vermutlich verfügte sie über reiche Erfahrung mit nervösen werdenden Vätern.

„Im Kreissaal müssen Sie sterile Kleidung tragen. Also, beeilen Sie sich."

„Aber ich bin nicht …" fing er an, wurde aber durch einen sanften Druck an seiner Hand unterbrochen.

Sein Blick ging zu Yui, die ihn ängstlich, fast flehend anschaute.

„Bitte.." sagte sie heiser und mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. „Ich habe Angst und will nicht alleine da drin sein.."

Toma schaute in das völlig erschöpfte, jedoch hübsche Gesicht der Frau. Irgendwie konnte er sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Und was ihm zu bedenken gab war, das er ihr den Wunsch irgendwie nicht abschlagen konnte. Er wollte bei ihr sein. Ihr beistehen.

„Also schön", entschied er und zog sich den grünen Kittel an.

Wie es aussah, nahm er heute an einer Geburt teil!


End file.
